


Sick Runaway

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Golden Goblet of Terror [1]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annoyed Ramses, Brotherly feeling to Lover, Egyptian Doctor/Medicine man/Wabu, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Golden Goblet, Language, M/M, Peeve Ramses, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Realization of Feelings, Romance, Runaway, Sickfic, Slash, Spanking, Stubborn Moses, ooc, sick! Moses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer wanting to live in Egypt, Moses runs away not realizing he’s sick. Ramses who finds the other disappears he goes after Moses to bring him back even if he’s kicking and screaming the whole way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> A sick Moses oneshot which i have on ff. this been an idea that been place in mind and also on ff .  
> her there doesn’t seem to be any or little sick Moses so I figure contribute something of this type of plot, a sick and stubborn Moses and a very annoyed and peeve Ramses.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Prince of Egypt much less its characters which I’m only borrowing for this oneshot.

A bored look in brown eyes, a lanky figure of a young man stays within the shadows of the party that’s for his brother who is the heir to the throne. He looks away. A frown grazes his full lips as a sot sigh well knowing the fact he won’t be able to talk with Ramses. He would like to especially the truth of his heritage he learn earlier but doesn’t want to get scolded again by Seti once more after their second race that been set up to cheer up Ramses from his bad mood.

He twitches at the idea of the Pharaoh scolding Ramses in front of the council after the race between them around the temples. He couldn’t get rid of the humiliated look in his eyes as he apologizes for acting like a child. Technically it’s his fault yet Ramses gets the blame for it. He screws too many damn things up.

Ra, what choice does he have? It’s not like he could run away and never return. For some strange reason, the idea of exiling himself seems appealing at that moment. Carefully taking a good look around he sees there are no guards paying attention to him as he leaves the party. Out the doors he feels the slight pounding of a headache forming which he shakes off. He’s not getting sick.

The thought of being sick sends fear through him at the thought of what it means. The sight of that stupid, damn, fucking terrible Golden Goblet which has whatever concoction the Wabu, or the Egyptian healer, gives the royal family when one of them is sick meaning him. He knows for a fact that happens to be true since as a child he gotten more sick than Ramses or any of the other children in the palace. He can still remember the first time he seen the Golden Goblet as a mere toddler as the age of three or four.

_*~*Flashbacks*~*_

_Sounds of coughing echoes in one of the rooms where a small toddler resides, he opens his eyes seeing a bit blurry. He slowly rolls out of bed feeling the chillness in the room. Shivering and mist of wanting to go back under the covers or wanting his mommy. Wanting his mommy wins, the sick toddler walks across his room which seems longer and bigger to him especially with his head pounding and the feeling of the whole room spinning around him which makes the boy want to cry._

_Reaching the door, he tugs on it having a bit more trouble than usual making the poor boy to stop his foot hard on the ground only to have the pain shoot up causing little whimpers. The door opens, but he didn’t notice it. His whole body aches and wishes it for it to go away. He feels hot. He sways on his feet wanting t to throw up. Tears rolls down his cherubic cheeks. He just wants his mommy!_

_“Moses you okay?”_

_He looks up at the sound of the voice finding the person at the door to be his big brother, Ramses. He openly sobs with relief and pain feeling more worse startling the older boy._

_“Ramses no feel good!,” He wails, staring up bleary, glaze eyes at the older boy with flush cheek making Ramses to become more concern at the sight and actions from the normally sweet little toddler._

_Before he could say anything, he watch helplessly as Moses turn to one side bending over as he throws up whatever food he eaten earlier. Fearing for his brother’s life and seeing he’s ill causes, the royal heir, screams out hoping his mom can hear him, “MAMA!”_

_He dashes closer to Moses pulling him into his arms rocking him hoping that would help comfort his brother as he murmurs nonsense in his ears. He barely look up as a slender woman comes down the hallway walking quickly seeing her two sons. Queen Tuya frowns at the flush look Moses has. She touches his forehead finding its burning under her cool hand. The boy pitifully whimpers as she pulls her hand away as she calls one of the servants to send for the Wabu to come to the palace to see her son. She gently takes Moses out of her oldest son’s arms waving off another servant about to do it while carrying him back to his bed._

_“Everything will be okay, my little Moses,” Tuya soothes sitting on her son’s bed keeping Moses in her arms as Ramses scrabbles up to be next to her and his little brother giving a stubborn look which causes her to smile. “Do you wish to have Ramses to stay with you?”_  
  
“Yes,” Moses whimpers closing his eyes contented by his mother’s warmth and presence. 

_“Get some rest sweetheart. You ‘ll be waken when the Wabu comes,” the sweet melody voice assures the sick boy who dozes off._

* * *

_The boy didn’t know how long he been asleep but something of a nasty smell makes his little nose scrunch up in his sleep and tries to roll over from the stench whoever it is with. He heard the soft giggles of his older brother and familiar fingers of his mother. He stirs slowly._

_Hearing Ramses’s voice full of concern, “Did you sleep well?”_  
  
“Huh,” Moses croaks out, feeling his throat scratchy and a frustrated look appears in his brown orbs making him look rather adorable to those seeing it.

_“Ah, I see it’s the young prince isn’t feeling well,” a kind voice of the Wabu comments looking at the queen who nods tucking the blanket around her son before fluffing his pillow._

_The sick boy shakes his head quickly than stops moaning from the headache and his tummy feeling like its rolling. He curls more onto his side whimpering. Hearing the whimpers, Ramses glares at the Wabu for disturbing his little brother. The Wabu notice Ramses’s glare but chosen not to say anything. He walks over touching the boy’s forehead finding its really warm._

_Seeing the flush cheeks and the way the boy been acting earlier that day makes him frown. It seems whatever the bug going around the children in the area finally hit the one of the royal princes. They were fine after some rest. He nods turning to his items he had with him lifting up a golden goblet with Red and blue jewel all around while the rim a softer gold to make it more soothing._

_Cracking an eye open, Moses barely makes out the symbol for health but couldn’t comprehend what it may mean and just wants to go back to sleep. Scrunching up his nose at the awful smell that seems to come from the cup in the Wabu’s hands as an apologetic smile appears._

_Something about the smile and the man’s words send warning signs in Moses’s foggy mind, “It may taste a bit bitter, young prince, but it will help you feel better.”_

_He lifts the Goblet to the young boy’s mouth which he opens seeing the proud look in his mom’s eyes. Soon a strong bitter tasting concoction enters. His eyes scrunch up wanting to get rid of the taste that doesn’t seem to disappear, but nothing will do until he swallows it much to his disappointment. The progress continues with some other varies concoctions that begin to make him fearful. He tries to crawl out of his bed to run. Only the Wabu seem to expect this request some guards to come to hold down the child since he’s sick and needs medicine to feel better._

_“NO! NO WANT! IT’S YUCKY!” Moses howls while in between pleading until the last of it is given to him which sends in him into a soothing and peaceful sleep._

_*~*End of Flashback*~*_

Deciding to ignore the headache pounding, “Moses leaves the party quietly and for the first time in his life no one notices is disappearance even Ramses who been enjoying the attention lavish on him. Sneaking down the halls, keeping an eye out for any guards or servants Moses heaves a sigh of relief. He stops leaning against the wall feeling dizzy causes him to scowl. He pushes it aside continuing until he reaches the main doors and opens it slowly seeing the coast is clear before running across the grounds to the gates where the town near the palace resides.

He frowns seeing many of the slaves still at work. A lot try not to moan in agony as children forcing to help look sadly at nearby food that get whip if stare to long. His heart seems to go out to them, but he isn’t sure as to why. He feels anger bubbling at the sight of the slave holders hit a slave child dropping whatever he’s holding and quickly apologize. He’s ready to storm over to yell at the man for hurting an innocent child. The boy runs off to continue his work making sure not to make any mistakes.

Moses growls under his breath as his hands turn into firsts while a thought cross his mind. ‘Is this what Ramses will take over? Being in charge of the Hebrews that are slaves? This isn’t right!’ He shakes his head glaring at the dirt under his feet.

The urge to run and flee the royal life he knows bubbles in his veins seeing many more being yelled or hit. This isn’t a world he wants to be part of for the rest of his lie. He back peddles a few steps almost bumping into an Egyptian man but he move aside much to his luck. Moses turns on his heels rushing through the city trying to stay out of the shadows even if the sun is still bright in the sky though almost starting to turn into nightfall which will come soon.

Reaching the outskirts of the city, Moses takes off running fast feeling the hot sand under his feet and the pounding in his head. His mouth dries up and soon several coughs slip pass making him scowl darkly. No he won’t stop even if he’s coughing. He’s sure it’s nothing as well. It can’t be if he’ll sneeze next! To his cursed luck, he sneezes making him stumble on his feet while an alarm blares out from the palace. Did someone notice his disappearance? Well this will make things more interesting.

* * *

 

~Ramses~

With a happy smile and please by the party he’s tending is in his honor, the future pharaoh of Egypt gazes around seeing everyone is enjoying themselves. Now, he figures, his father can slowly relax and let him help in the matters of ruling. He’ll just need the one person by his side than his dream will be perfect, Moses. Speaking of which, where his brother? Ramses couldn’t see him in the crowd. Dark color eyes narrow while a frown touches his lips making him think, ‘he probably gone to the bathroom or gone to get some food.’ Thinking on the slightly younger’s man’s features he did seem rather flush like after the conversation with their father and the advisors about his pranks. ‘It’s not like he’s getting sick.’ Ramses couldn’t dismiss the idea Moses might be getting sick. When he does get sick, he’s really sick to the point he’s stuck in bed rest a lot of the times.

He leaves the chair he’s sitting on to walk around the area to see if he can find Moses. He remembers seeing him near the balcony that looks over the city and desert. Reaching the area he finds it rather empty and his stomach feels like there is weight there. He pushes it aside. ‘Where are you, Moses?’ Ramses wonders biting his bottom lip feeling worried. He discreetly leaves the party heading to his younger brother’s room to find it much to his distress, empty. He heads back finding both of his parents look at him in confusion before his mother’s eyes change seeing his expression while his father has a grim line look to it.

“Where is Moses?” the queen ask her eldest who frowns even more as his eyes remain briefly on her than his father.

“No,” Ramses answers curtly shifting from foot to foot. “I’m going to look for him.”  
  
Tuya mutters knowing what her husband and son despite how he join the family, “I been hoping to talk to him and reassure that he’s part of this family.”

Seti besides her squeezes her shoulder in a comforting manner earning a soft smile for a moment. Ramses looks away from his parents letting them have a little bit of privacy. He wants to talk to Moses about something as well before they do.

Knowing his parents plan a little vacation for the two of them he said, “Why don’t you go on and leave. I’ll go find Moses and talk to him.”  
  
“Are you sure, Son? Other than will you be able to handle the kingdom?” Seti questions raising a slim brow getting the prince regent to nod standing taller making him feel pride beat in his chest.

“I must learn to do and this will be a great way to prove myself. I’ll take a few guards with me to help search for him. He can’t be far from the city,” Ramses assures his parents, please to see the slight twitch of the corner of his father’s mouth go upwards and the proud look in his dark brown eyes as the need to prove he’s more than just a troublemaker and prankster and show he’s willing to take his place at the throne when the time comes.

Seti nods waving a hand having a group of eight guards to appear as they bow in respect waiting for his orders. He informs they that they are to follow Ramses’s orders as if it were his own on the search to find Moses and bring him back home. The guards understanding their assignment nods splitting up not to alert any of the guests there is something wrong while their future pharaoh leave the party with the determine look in his eyes. With the thought in the Prince Regent’s mind, ‘I’ll find you Moses even if it means I have to bring you back kicking and screaming. 

Heading in the directions of the stable where his loyal steed is already prepared for him, he murmurs to the midnight black horse, “We’re going to look for Moses, boy. Let us ride swiftly.”

The stallion neighs in response shifting a little in anticipation as his rider gets on his back so they can leave to find the one that’s important to his master. The horse flies out of the palace gates much to Ramses’s amusement. The search in the city proves to be futile after some talks with the people and no signs of Moses anywhere.  Growling out tin frustration, Ramses urges his horse out of the safety of the city to the desert hoping against hope that that damn asshole of an idiot, Moses, isn’t out there. Once Moses is in his grasp he’ll make sure to spank him as punishment.

“Moses, I’m going to fucking Ra’s sake kill you if you left sick and have a high fever again,” Ramses snarls darkly as his horse races faster into the mounds of sands and desert which is sacred with awe and fear of its depths.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Moses continues to run trying to stay closer to the higher sand dunes so he can’t be seen by any of the guards she spot that could be on his trail. Why are they following him? He hasn’t done anything wrong that he knows of. Yet they are after him like he’s a criminal. He glances up at the sky finding the blue is shifting to the variety of colors mix with orange, red, and yellow. The sun will be setting soon.

He can feel the coolness of the winds coming up making him shiver a little. He starts to cough making him stop in his tracks. He takes a few deep breaths as the pounding grows stronger. The queasiness in his stomach churns. He stiffens hearing some voices nearby and he quickly dives behind some rocks large enough to hide him.

“He should be here soon,” a male voice states, barely peeking above seeing the guard frown.

His companions add in, “We better hope so or else, the High Prince Regent Ramses will have our heads.”

“You can say that again.”  
  
“It’s rather not like Young Prince Moses to run.”  
  
“Unless the Wabu is near.”

They stop and look at the youngest of them to see the sheepish look appearing before they groan thinking that will be the case. He’s known to be a runner when it’s time for him to get sick. That makes everyone on high alert to make sure he’s found before he gets to ill.

Moses is surprise to hear the concern in their voices as if they truly care about him. Before he could think more on it the sounds of the familiar neighing of Ramses’s favorite horse reaches his ears. He pales and slinks further to the ground until he’s lying flat on the warm sand. Heart racing in his chest and the bile forcing its way up past the lump in his throat. His eyes closes for a brief moment feeling horrible.

He crawls away before they notice or Ramses shows. To his relief he spies a small cave which seems rather deep and cool for his now weaken and feverish body. He moves carefully in case there are any creatures inside until he finds a spot that where the cave goes deeper but still able to see the opening in case anyone runs by. From his spot he watch some guards go by as if order to search the area.

Looking away and leaning against the wall for support, Moses sighs feeling the nauseous feeling double and his stomach flip flops and twists all over the place. He close his eyes trying to keep his breathing calm and normal making sure not to be heard. His throat starts to ache and his headache more painful. He doesn’t hear the soft footsteps barely echoing into the cave. He opens his eyes hearing the grumbling of one person he didn’t think would actually go find him right off the bat, Ramses.

“Damn it Moses,” Ramses growls darkly searching through the darkness of the cave trying to see if he can spot the younger man. “When I get my hands on you, I’m going to kick you in the ass!”

‘Shit,’ Moses moans mentally as the need to sneeze which didn’t come until the wrong moment it happens alerting Ramses of his presence. The smirk tilts Ramses’s mouth upwards. He leaps forward talking something solid and soft in the direction of the sneeze. He bites back a moan feeling the squirming body beneath him.

“Ramses?” Moses squawks trying to wriggle away but seems futile since the taller man is a few pounds heavier and trying to pin his arms over his head.

Moses lifts his knee hard hitting Ramses in the stomach and the groin making him hiss in pain. Ramses can make out Moses crawling away so he can get to his feet. He grabs a leg pulling the man back hating to be cruel to the younger man but it seems necessary in this case.

“Ra sake, Ramses let me go!” Moses cries as tears of frustration rolls down his cheek trying to ignore being pulled closer to the warmth his body seems to desire to have until he is on Ramses’s lap.

He looks up at Ramses in confusion before being roll on to the ground with Ramses leaning over him keeping him pin down. He scowls only to get a slight dark look which seems softer with the fondness in the dark color eyes. His heart races and skips a beat. How can this be? He thought his feelings for his older brother are that of a brother until the memory of the conversation in Ra’s Temple about the Hebrew children. Ramses and he are truly not brothers despite being raised like they are. He trembles a little sneezing and sniffles.

Seeing the flush cheeks and the feverish look in the brown eyes, Ramses frowns. He did note the sneezing and sniffling Moses is doing. Other than the hard time he’s trying to breath. That’s not including the coughing Moses tries to fight. He lifts a hand to touch his forehead finding it hot under his palm. He rolls off standing up before bending down scooping Moses into his arms in a bridal style much to the younger man’s embarrassment.  ‘I have to get him home quickly,’ Ramses muse walking out of the cave with Moses who sighs resign manner and rest his head on the broad chest feeling the taller’ man’s heart beat under his ear. Walking to his horse finding the men with him looking relieve at seeing Moses is with him could only watch as Ramses sets Moses on his feet for a few moments before grabbing some rope to tie him up incase Moses tries to bolt of running. Moses glares darkly spits at him and tries to run, but the gets talk before he could go too far and is tied up much to his embarrassment.

“You asshole! Get off of me!” You are damn heavy Ramses,” Moses howls feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks as the guards nearby shake their heads seeing the signs of him getting sick and bets form when they get back to the palace before they leave to give the two some privacy.

“I’ll get off once you start acting like an adult instead of a child,” Ramses scolds sitting on top of Moses’s stomach slowly scooting a little so he can breathe a little easier. “You are acting as a child and will be treated as one.”

Moses glares hating the fact what Ramses is saying is rather true. He roll his eyes as he’s tug back onto his feet unable to deny the missing warmth and his body prickling from Ramses sitting on him. He shifts rather uncomfortably feeling him harden and happy to have Ramses off of him before he notice it.

“Moses drink some water,” Ramses’s voice breaks through his mood making the man blush as they both share the saddle on the black stallion who waits patiently.

Moses takes the drink feeling it cool his parch mouth before realizing it his eyes drops shut and soon snores away in Ramses’s strong arms. Ramses glad to have Moses in the saddle in front of him and not even mention he lace the water with a light sleeping draught

‘So beautiful and damn annoying,’ Ramses muse then his eyes widen. What the hell is he thinking? He can’t really want his own brother like this? Okay so they aren’t really brothers, but they been raised as brothers. Ramses frowns as he lets his horse go lead in the direction of the palace as his mind goes back on the memories of the past. It becomes obvious with each one that he fallen for Moses and it grown stronger with each passing day as the years gone on by.

Other than his mother would always tell him to taken care of Moses with his last dying breath? So he could realize what he feels for Moses? Damn woman always seems to know things more then she lets on. Ramses muse with affection for his mother urging his horse to head back to the palace. Shaking his head, Ramses feels helpless as he watch Moses sleep almost peacefully despite the flush look. 

He hates it when Moses gets sick and the same helpless feeling comes back stronger than before. With Moses’s pleases and pain look breaks his heart. It bother him ever since that day when they were little kids. How much help can he be? He will have to inform someone to contact the Wabu once they get home. 

His lips tilts up thinking of Moses’s look of disgust and fear at the sight of the Wabu and the Goblet with him. He suppress his own shiver of disgust as well. His mind brings the image of the Goblet or as Moses calls it the Tortuous Goblet of Ra’s Hell makes a big smile appear. He starts cackling surprising the guards that soon joins him only heard Goblet and minor whispering of bets grows higher. He can see Moses venomously denying the vile thing which would be force to take whatever concoction of a medicine to make him feel better. Other than he might have to get a spanking after getting a lecture of his stupidity thing he done.

* * *

 

Nearing closer to the city, with the only sounds of the wind and Moses’s soft snores leaves a calmness along with anticipation of his reaction of the Wabu since one of the guards been order to go on ahead to fetch him. His hand would at times lift to move Moses’s hair to aside to feel his forehead to check if it cool or spike up with a fever. Turning his attention to the sky, rather a mix of feelings Ramses sees the beauty of the mix blue colors darken to a darker blue to almost black as many stars starts to appear shining brightly. Yes it would seem to be the sign of a long night about to begin.

“Stupid fool,” Ramses grouches to the seeping man as his voice soften to almost a loving tone.

Stopping his horse now they reach the nearby stables to rest his tired horse, Ramses slips off the saddle dragging Moses after him stirring him awake.

“Ramses,” Moses ask sleepily trying to figure where he is since he’s still more asleep than awake that sends a spike through Ramses at the sleepy husk voice and wanting to kiss the sick man but he manages to shake off before giving into the urge. “Where am I?’

“Home Dumb Ass,” Ramses answers stoically really waking Moses up at the tone and word home.

He stares wide eye at the palace wanting to flee. He’s not worthy to live in such a wonderful home. A part of him wants to be in his bed but he plan to self-exile himself.

With pleading eyes, Moses croaks out, “Ramses let me go, please!”

He soon starts coughing and sneezing hating the feeling of being sick and sore all over the place. He whimpers feeling a cool hand rubbing his back in small circles. Ramses answers, “No Moses. You’re home where you belong.”

  
Untying Moses quickly and tossing him over his shoulder, Ramses smirks as Moses cries as out when one of the guards announce the healer is coming, “ **NOT THE GOBLET! RAMSES ANYTHING BUT THAT!** Please big brother! Anyone but him and that retched, vile thing of the face of these lands!”

Many stop what they are doing to watch the scene as Ramses rolls his eyes and Moses slamming his fists into his older brother’s back howling and screaming. They can see the flush look as many figure it is about that time of the year when Moses gets sick. In front of the room Moses sleeps, Ramses kicks it open finding it more amusing of Moses’s antics than anything else.

He places Moses on his bed where the younger man curls up onto his side shivering and trembling with wide brown eyes. Ramses shakes his head tries to check Moses’s forehead only to have him move around. He doesn’t comment but after several more tries, he can feel his temper rising. Ramses let Moses rest for a few moments so he can go pull out some clothes for him to change into.

Turning around he sees Moses out of his bed ready to bolt out of the room. Dropping the clothes to a nearby chair, Ramses grabs Moses dragging hi near the bed before sitting down and tugging him across his knees making Moses squeak. He pulls down the shendyt and lion cloth just leaving Moses ass bare. He smacks the flesh that echoes in the room follow by Moses’s shock cry.

“Ramses why did you spank me?” Moses snaps only to be spank harder making him wince feeling his whole body more achier than he likes to admit since its rather obvious by the silence that he cause his older brother to worry.

“That’s for running away you, twit,” Ramses snaps back glaring down at Moses. “What would have happen if I didn’t find you? What of our parents?”

“I would have been dead, and how should that matter anyways” Moses intone ignoring the last question closing his eyes as his body shivers at the cool air in the room only to bite his bottom lip hard making it bleed when Ramses’s hand swipe at the tender flesh harder than the last two times.

“Yes it would have matter you fool! What of mother? What about me? You do matter to the family. Even more so to me. You know I love you,” Ramses said, feeling shock and fear passes over him as he looks at Moses’s bowed head.

“Yeah as a brother,” Moses clarifies feeling his heart skip a few beats hearing the almost possessiveness in Ramses’s voice despite the anger and peeve.

“It’s more than it seems,” Ramses answers lifting up Moses’s lion cloth and shendyt pulling Moses up straight to sit on his lap smirking slightly at the small wincing. Before a comment could be said the knocking on the door catches their attention. “Come in,” Ramses calls.

He fights back a smirk seeing the familiar looking Wabu and Moses’s tremble as the kind warm old voice ask, “You called for me, sir?”

“Yes it seems Moses here is sick and would need the cure to get better,” Ramses answers tightening his grip on the shivering man who mutters golden goblet under his breath.

The Wabu gives a kind smile walking over to the bed handing the future pharaoh the golden goblet putting a mixture of potions that will help with the sickness and a bit more of the sleeping one so the younger prince can get some sleep. He explains what he’s to give to Moses making the younger man sweat and fret more wanting to escape.  Moses’s has a hopeful expression in his eyes hearing the Wabu suggest for Ramses to stay with him for the night and which the older man agrees having Moses feel happy he won’t be alone in his bed.

Ramses hands the tortuous golden goblet trying not to smile wider at the pure look of disgust on Moses’s face which he finds rather adorable and sweet. He notices the smaller man gladly drinks the potions down so it can be done and over with. His but being sore he turns to his side half listening to Ramses thanking the Wabu who leaves and closes the door. Ramses crawls besides the sick prince and pulls him close rubbing his back hoping it would help him sooth him faster to sleep.

“I hate you,” Moses moans, the tiredness in his voice obviously is more apparent since it seems the sleep potion is starting to take its affects.  
  
“Love you too,” Ramses answers cheekily only to get a snort.

“Yeah as a brother,” Moses snips, the undertone of the voice shows proof hurt and sadness getting Ramses to frown.  
  
“Not really as a brother,” The taller man corrects shocking the other to stare up at him. “Not as a family member of love if that’s what you also trying to imply. I love you as I would a lover.”  
  
Moses blushes hating the fact his eyes getting heavy and coughs which he covers not wanting Ramses to get sick. He murmurs, “Love you as the same.”  
  
Ramses ask teasingly, “Like a brother?”  
  
“No,” Moses yawns getting Ramses to blink in confusion and bit of hope raises in his chest. “Lover like if that makes sense.”  
  
“Get some sleep My sick runaway idiot,” Ramses orders tightening his grip on Moses earning a sigh of content then he drifts off not caring if someone checks on them and find them like this. He’ll tell his parents hoping they would accept their relationship that may begin and see where it would go.


End file.
